


Love it if we made it

by HouxBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Time Travel, Time Travel Makes Things Weird, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Unspeakables (Harry Potter), Werewolf Mates, but it's okay in the end, but the relationship starts when they are younger, not sure how to keep tagging this, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: After an accident in the department of mysteries, Marie is sent back in time to when the Marauders ruled Hogwarts. Finding herself in an unknown timeline and with possibly no way back she begins to try to make a life for herself, falling in love with a certain sandy-haired werewolf along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever HP fanfic I wrote YEARS AGO.
> 
> I tried to stay accurate with the timeline and stuff like that but I'm not the best researcher so sorry if it's not perfect. I also know the older man/ younger woman thing can be cringy but it makes sense to the story from my perspective. IDK I just really love Remus Lupin. 
> 
> All rights to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and not me. I only own Marie. 
> 
> And yes I did make her last name the same as the Scottish Queen Mary. I'm a big fan of her sooooo...yeah.

Department of Mysteries, 1996  
Wavy dark red hair hung in her face. She was being held at wand point in the Department of Mysteries by Bellatrix Lestrange so she dare not move the strands hindering her view. 

At 18 years old, two years older than the people she came with, she agreed to break into the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius Black with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville. She had joined the order when they did, becoming good friends with everyone in the order. Her heart broke for Harry when she learned of his parent's fate. Remus and Sirius sat up one night telling her and Neville the whole story over coffee. She hugged both men before she went to bed and told them she was glad she knew them. 

They both seemed a little choked up when she said it so she simply left bidding them goodnight.

Now the smell of insanity and sweat overpowered her as Harry stood with the glass orb in his hands and being told to hand it over.

The next thing anyone knew the Order of the Phoenix was there to save the day. The Death Eaters moving into battle position and letting their captives go.   
Remus Lupin and Kingsley were a few of the first Marie spotted. She then saw Sirius sassing Lucius Malfoy and the fight began.

She shouted mostly protection charms but got a few attack ones in. 

Suddenly she heard the shout of a "crucio" being sent her way. However, before it hit her she felt someone tackle her to the ground. Remus Lupin had gotten her out of the way just in time. As he stood, he offered his hand to her and she got up with him. “Thank you” She said. He smiled at her and then pushed her back behind him and began fighting alongside Kingsley. 

She, Luna and Neville began moving toward the exit but one of the Death Eaters spotted her. Somehow he had started chasing her down one of the corridors. 

“Stupefy!” came the shout of a spell that knocked her into a shelving unit, her back hitting the edges. Suddenly orbs were falling and cracking around her feet.  
A blue smoke began emanating from them and soon her vision blurred and the world spun. Wand in hand she put her hands on her head in hopes to soothe the spinning, she was under attack and needed to focus.

When things stopped spinning she opened her eyes. However, she wasn’t in the department of Mysteries anymore. She was in a...a field, she saw the shrieking shack in the distance.   
Suddenly she saw a black dog appear from behind some bushes. She instantly recognized the dog.

“Sirius, How did we get here?” She asked then prompt fell to the ground and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Shrieking Shack, 1977  
“Sirius, who is that?” James asked as he morphed out of his Animagus form.   
“I have never seen that woman in my life. ” Sirius said as they knelt down to the unconscious woman. 

“We can’t leave Remus alone but we can’t leave her here.” James said looking for wounds on the unconscious woman.

Peter paced nervously. “Shouldn’t we just go get Dumbledore?”

“Good idea. Peter, you go get Dumbledore. Sirius, you stay here with her while I go sit with Remus.” James instructed the ring leader he was, as he stood from the place he knelt.

Sirius stood quickly brushing his long dark hair from his face “Why don’t you stay with her?”

“She didn’t say my name when she was conscious” James countered raising his eyebrow, his sass level rising.

Sirius looked over the woman and nodded his agreement. “Maybe ‘true loves’ kiss will wake her” he joked at James.  
James rolled his eyes “Biggest drama queen, mate”   
Sirius laughed as James left him and made his way to Remus and Peter to Dumbledore.

By the time Peter came back with Dumbledore, James and Remus had just joined. James let Remus down close on the ground next to her. Sirius had put her head in his lap.  
As Dumbledore walked toward them with Peter, Remus furrowed his brow.

“She smells…” Remus said and then stopped his sentence.

“Jeez, Remus. The girl’s been outside this whole time, I’m sure she smells” Sirius responded.

Remus rolled his eyes. “NO. She smells like….like me.”

“Like a werewolf?!” James asked.

Remus shook his head. “She smells like my smell but not. It’s like how you two smell if I hug you.”

James and Sirius looked at each other curiously. Remus just stared at the passed out woman in front of him.  
Dumbledore moved quickly toward them “Gentlemen, I trust your silence on this matter is something I do not have to ask for?”

All the boys nodded solemnly and they took her the hospital wing 

When Marie woke she recognized the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She was also met by four young faces boys who looked to be her age, one that looked like Harry’s identical twin and none other than Dumbledore.

However, her eyes seem to focus on one boy in particular. A pair of green eyes looked at her and she feels like she’s being drawn into them. Her connection is broken when Dumbledore puts a hand on her shoulder. She could have sworn she heard the green eyes growl a bit but she ignores it.

“Professor. What happened?” Marie asked as she sat up rubbing her head.  
Dumbledore smiled and sat down next to her. Two boys sat on the bed next to her and the two others stood at the foot of her bed. The green-eyed boy is closest to her on the bed.

“My dear, you are in Hogwarts Hospital wing. We found you in the field outside of the Shrieking Shack. You had passed out. What is the last thing you remember?” Dumbledore said with a soft voice.

Marie looked at him quizzically but answered.  
“Well, Harry and the rest of the Order were in the Department of Mysteries. Professor Lupin had just saved me from a crucio.” 

Her words seemed to cause all the boys to look at the green-eyed boy in particular. What they were doing there Marie was unsure about however the green-eyed boy made her feel safe, so she continued. 

“Luna, Neville and I were running from a Death Eater and somehow one chased me down a corridor. I fell against a shelving unit of blue orbs and smoke surrounded me. I guess I must have apparated without realizing it. The next thing I knew Sirius was in Padfoot form walking toward me, then I passed out and woke up here”

Dumbledore gave a thoughtful hum, stroking his beard with his hand. “What is your name?”

“Marie Deguise.” She said then realizing what Dumbledore was doing smiled. “Professor I assure you I haven’t lost my memory. No concussion. The minister of magic is Rufus Scrimgeour, the date is June 18th 1996 and I live at Hogwarts in Gryffindor tower.”

The boys all gasped and Dumbledore gave them a stern look. He then sighed deeply and looked at Marie.  
“My dear, I believe that the blue smoke did more than make you apparate without your knowledge. The date is August 24th 1977, you are in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but not in the right time.”

Marie’s heart began pounding in her ears. “You’re having a laugh”

“I assure you, no such thing is happening to you. I would not joke about this.” Dumbledore said as he held up a newspaper to her.

She took it and read the date, sure enough, it was as he said.  
Marie looked at the boys in front of her.  
“So that would make them….”

Dumbledore was unsure what she meant. Then Marie realized what was happening.  
“Dear Lord. You’re the Marauders. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs” She said with panic in her voice.

The boys all sat with their mouths agape.   
“Professor, how does she? How does she know us?” James asked quickly.

“It would appear, Mr. Potter, we have a visitor from the future.”  
Dumbledore said nonchalantly. 

Marie looked at James with a haunted look.   
“They aren’t kidding when they say Harry looks like you. If not for the eyes I would think you're him”

“Miss Deguise I ask that you speak no more.” Dumbledore said as he stood. “Gentlemen please would you mind giving us a moment to speak alone.”  
The boys all nodded and Dumbledore walked them out. Marie could hear Remus move to James and ask. “She said Professor Lupin, didn’t she?” And she saw James nod and pat him on the back.

As Dumbledore returned he sighed heavily. “I’m going to contact the Unspeakables at the ministry of magic. Try and get you sent home to your time. Until then it would be best if we can pretend you are simply a new student. You made quite an impression on those boys so I guarantee that you will not be without allies in this time.”

“Thank you, Professor. And I will keep my knowledge of the future to myself.” Marie said.  
Dumbledore went to leave but Marie got to thinking. She then called out to him.

“Professor….I was wondering….I know how this turns out. Should I not try to prevent the bad that happened?” Marie asked hesitantly as Dumbledore turned back to her.

Dumbledore thought for a moment then spoke. “My dear, time is a fickle friend and an unruly ally. You may change one thing but cause another to happen. It would be best if you must stay here, for you to bring courage to those who you know have a tough road ahead.”

Marie nodded and Dumbledore left her.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmauld Place, 1996

Remus and Sirius meet at Grimmauld place’s kitchen late that night after breaking into the Department of Mysteries.

“She’s there now.” Remus said softly as they sat at the table. “Meeting us for the first time...I can still remember what that felt like.”

Sirius nodded. “It's been difficult. When she first joined the order…”

“She was so young. She wasn’t kidding when she said the timing would be off, I still felt connected to her.” Remus smiled fondly. “She told us she’d come back to us. She promised. She’ll come back.”

“I hope she does.” Sirius smiled as he took a sip of his drink “We’re running out of excuses.”

Remus nodded. “I keep wishing I was there to be with her and to help her but then I remember, I was.”

Sirius gave a laugh and they both drank in silence the rest of the night. Waiting for her to show up again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts, 1977

As Marie sat in Dumbledore’s office she was going over her new cover story. She had explained as best she could what happened before she got there. Dumbledore had the Unspeakables in the ministry trying to get her back to her time.

She read her new profile.

Marie Deguise. Age 18 years old. Gryffindor. Half-blood. Beauxbaton transfer 

The cover seemed good. She was to be the distant niece of Minerva McGonagall. Not much was known of Mcgonagall’s family so the cover was good.  
Dumbledore assured her that he had taken care of her school things and even her uniform. He just made her promise should she ever see him out of his time that she does the same for him.  
When she asked what she should say of her past Dumbledore told her she should tell the truth just change the dates. So that is what she intended to do.

She attended classes and seemed to be friends with the marauders but they were keeping her at a distance. Most likely at Dumbledore’s suggestion. However, Remus kept looking like he was in pain every time he was near her. She thought perhaps his werewolf senses were strong and he could tell she wasn’t from this time or maybe young Remus didn’t like her. That was okay, she’d won over older Remus.

She had a pretty regular routine, honestly, Dumbledore had her working like a machine. Wake up, eat, class, lunch, class, homework, update from the Unspeakables, sleep. Repeat.  
She felt trapped.

So one night she snuck out after lights out. It wasn’t the full moon so there would be no marauders out tonight. She wanted to run.   
As she made her way to the forbidden forest she looked around trying to see if anyone could see her.

She didn’t see the two figures following her.

She threw off her cloak and shook her red hair down from the ponytail she had it in. As her hair rested on her shoulders she began spinning. She never knew why spinning helped her change but it always had, since she was a child.  
Suddenly her hands turned into paws, her red hair spread all over her body and her eyes turned from blue to yellow. She was soon standing near the forbidden forest as a red wolf.  
She let out a howl and ran into the forest.

A dog and stag emerged from behind a pillar, changing back into their human forms.

“Wait till Moony finds out about this” Sirius said with a laugh.

James just shook his head in disbelief. “She can’t be real”  
The boys both laughed and went back to their dorms, excited to tell the news to their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Marie woke feeling rested and refreshed. However as her senses woke up some more, she forgot how much her wolf tendencies lingered after she went into animagus form. 

She could smell something sweet, like chocolate and coffee, in the air. It was intoxicatingly wonderful. Perhaps Marlene had brewed some kind of flavoured coffee in the common room. She made a mental note to get some before she left for the day.

It was a Saturday and a free day for her, the first one since she arrived, so she went to her drawers of Dumbledore sponsored clothing. She found a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt and black boots. Her dark red hair laid freely on her shoulders in waves. She still felt like a wolf today and that was okay. Sirius had once told her she was more wolf than woman.

As she made her way down the stairs the smell of chocolate and coffee got strong. Her boots thudding on the stairs as she made her way down to the common room.  
She saw James first, leaning on a desk. She then saw Sirius, standing with his hands in his pockets by the door, then Remus and Peter sitting at the couch in the common room.

“Morning boys” She said then looking at Peter she asked, “Peter we still have plans to study for that Transfiguration final tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.” Peter beamed. “Sirius needs to come too. He’s not studied at all.”

Sirius shrugged and she shook her head. “You’re joining us” as a command and not a request.   
“I’m off to breakfast. See you guys later” She said as she walked past them.

However, Sirius moved in front of her and she stopped short and furrowed her brow.  
“Come off it, you don’t have to study with us if you don’t want to” she said putting her hands on her hips.

“We have questions.” Sirius said taking a step forward. They both heard Remus growl, yes, growl at Sirius.   
Sirius took a step back and lifted his hands. Marie turned to face the other boys in the room.

“What’s this about?” She said crossing her arms. The smell of chocolate and coffee getting stronger. She had to keep herself focused on the situation but it smelled so good.

James stood putting his hands in his pockets. “We saw you turn last night”

Marie’s eyes widened. “How?”

James smirked a bit and Sirius moved to stand next to him“You mean how did we see you turn into a red wolf? Quite easily actually. You were sniffing for human, James and Sirius, not…”

“Not Padfoot and Prongs. Shit” Marie said as she bit her lip. “Okay, what do you want from me?”

Peter stood “To ask you to become an official marauder.”

Marie’s brow furrowed again. “Really?” She then looked at Remus and he looked pained still but he had a smile on his face.

“You’ve been a good friend, Marie. Regardless of your unusual appearance and the fact that you may not be here long ...We like you” James said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, we’ve even decided on your nickname.” Peter explained as he moved to stand next to Sirius.

“Well let's hear it” Marie smiled putting her hands on her hips once more.

“Remus, come on” James said to the quiet boy. He then moved to stand next to James.  
“Okay, here it is” Sirius said and then looked to James.

“…..Siren.” James said with a large smile.

Marie smiled widely. “I love it!” She then ran and put her arms around James and hugged him, Then hugged Sirius and Peter. Lastly, she hugged Remus. She had expected him to be resistant but he welcomed her. As he hugged her she felt something odd. Almost like a warm liquid was being poured on her. The smell was its strongest right then.

“Remus, It’s you” She said as she pulled her head away from his shoulder where it had rested. Their arms still holding one another. “You smell like chocolate and coffee.”

Remus didn’t say anything but simply looked at her with dark green eyes.   
James then made some excuse and the three other boys left the two staring at each other.

After a moment Remus spoke. “You smell like cinnamon and warm tea.”  
It was then Marie realized. 

She was his mate.

Marie lifted her hand to cup his face. He nuzzled into her hand. She began to panic a bit. She wasn’t from his time but...she was his mate and he was hers.  
As she touched him her skin heated up and she felt a warmth spread around her. She would figure out the details later, who knows she may be stuck in this time. 

She moved a hand to his chest and let her hand fall from his face to the place where his neck and shoulder met.   
“Remus” she said almost like a whisper.  
She heard a growl in his throat as she said his name. His grip on her tightened, it sent a thrill up her spine.   
“You’re my mate” she said as she locked eyes with him. 

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to me” Remus said, his mental wall back up.  
Marie nodded. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to me”

Remus looked at her confused. Marie explained. “Remus, you know I’m not from this time. When we meet for the first time, well the first time for me. The timing is off. If I get back to my time you may ...you may end up waiting for something that will never happen.”

“I don’t care” Remus said as he pulled Marie closer to his body and dropped his mental wall. Looking over her like she was a meal he was going to devour. “You feel what I feel.” Marie nodded. “Then you know why I don’t care.”

“Then I don’t care either.” Marie said grasping onto his shirt, fisting it with both hands.  
That was all the invitation Remus needed. He was kissing her lips and then kissed her neck. He wouldn't mark her, not yet, not till they were married but he was so tempted to. She smelled and tasted so good. Remus growled as he peppered kisses and sucked on her skin. 

They were forced to separate as they heard someone coming down from the dormitories.  
Both taking a deep breath and moving quickly to the couch they both sat and grabbed a book. Marie put her legs in Remus’ lap and they both acted as if nothing had happened.

Soon Lily Evans was emerging from the dormitory exit.  
“Hi, Remus.” Lily said and then looked at Marie. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, Lily, this Marie Deguise, my girlfriend” Remus said with a wide smile.

“Girlfriend?! Well, that's just...that's brilliant.” Lily said excitedly as she shook Marie’s hand. “I’m so so so happy for the both of you”

Remus blushed as he rested his hand on Marie’s knee. “It’s still new.”  
“But very very promising.” Marie said as she put her hand on Remus’ hand.

Lily smiled and nodded. “Brilliant well, I’ll let you gets have your time together. I’m gonna go find James and discuss some head boy and head girl business.”

They said their goodbyes, Lily walking with a large smile on her face so happy for Remus, finds James.  
In her glee, she asks him to go to a muggle concert with her. He says yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts, December 2nd, 1977  
Soon Lily and James are sitting at the table together across from Remus and Marie. Sirius sat next to Remus and Marie and Peter next to James and Lily. Coupled off all but Sirius and Peter.

They were all discussing a trip up to Hogsmeade. Marie was leaning her back to Remus’ chest, his nose pressed into the side of her head. She was talking with Sirius about where they should go first once they got to Hogsmeade. Christmas was right around the corner. 

“Marie and I will need you guys to get lost so we can do some shopping.” Lily said with a smile.

Marie nodded and then turned to Remus. “We won’t be gone long. I promise.”  
Remus pulls her closer in his arms and Marie smiles widely and blushes. He nuzzles into her neck and she laughs lightly.  
“I promise, lover”

A disgusted noise comes from Sirius who’s sitting next to them. Marie gives him a look as she moved to sit up from leaning on Remus. “Don’t be jealous. You’re far too busy being a rebel to find a girl.”

Sirius leaned forward and booped her nose. “Right you are pet.”

Sirius had started calling her little pet names since she started dating Remus. It was his way of welcoming her in the group, showing her that she was trusted.

“Well how about we go this Sunday? It’s really the only day Remus and I have open.” James said as he looked at him. Remus sighed and nodded.  
“We have that charms paper due. Didn’t get much of it done last week.”  
And they all knew why. “Sure” Marie said softly.

“Sunday works for me, Peter, Sirius?” Lily asked.

Sirius smiled widely. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Peter looked nervous. “I-I can’t. I-I-I have a date”

“A date! Way to go Peter!” James cheered. “Who with?”

“M-Marlene McKinnon” Peter beamed.

“And here I thought she was sweet on Sirius but she was just using him to get to our Peter.” Marie said with a mother like tone.

Peter blushed and nodded. Sirius slapped his shoulder.” Good on you mate. About time.”

“No one you’re looking at Sirius?” Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. “Nope, looks like I'm going to be the love child of Remus and Marie here.”  
Both Marie and Remus laughed loudly. Sirius gave a quizzical look.

“You’re always welcome with us Padfoot” Remus smiled as he kissed Marie’s shoulder. “However that new place you bought with your inheritance looks great. It really suits you.”

Sirius beamed. “Thanks Mate, as always you and the future Mrs. are always welcome. “

“We graduate soon guys” Lily said, the realization hitting them all. Then Marie got nervous, Dumbledore was still working to send her back to her time. She may not be here. Everyday was one she lived as if it was her last with them. The group had all silently agreed not to talk about Marie possibly leaving.

Remus sensing her anxiety pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
He then whispered in her ear. “I’ll always find you”

She smiled sweetly, knowing he would find her, just not how he was imagining.

They all made their way to Hogsmeade that Sunday. Lily and Marie leaving the boys in Spintwitches Sporting Needs and heading to Gladrags Wizardwear.

“I’ve been agonizing over what to get James for weeks now.” Lily said to Marie as they walked in the snow. “This is our first Christmas together and I know he’s not going to get me something great cause, well he’s James but I want to get him something he’ll really love.”

Marie smiled softly. “Lily, follow your instincts. You know what to get him. You know him so well it’s to the point of spooky.”

Lily laughed. “Look who’s talking. I’m assuming you know exactly what you’re getting Remus for Christmas?” 

Marie gave a mischievous smile as they walked into Gladrags.   
“I’m buying him some more jumpers of course, because that’s just so Remus, but I’m also going to get him this gorgeous pocket watch. It a moon phases pocket watch with an M engraved on the back and a picture of me inside.”

Lily groaned loudly. “How in the hell do you come up with this stuff? I’m about to pay Sirius to figure out what James wants.”

Marie giggled as they walked over to the men’s jumpers and began rifling through.  
“You just have to think like them. It’s easy for me to get into Remus’ head. You just have to get into James’ head.”

Lily thought for a moment and then sighed “All I can think of is joke shop items.”

Marie put her hand on Lily’s shoulder. “It will come to you Lily. Don’t sweat it. Trust the process.”

Marie and Lily wandered around every shop in Hogsmeade. Lily still not finding a gift for James. They had literally gotten a gift for everyone but Lily had not found hers for James.  
They walked into Tomes and Scrolls. A bookshop for the most part however they did have some interesting ancient trinkets as well.

Marie soon got lost in the stacks of books and left Lily to explore herself.   
Lily walked over to a table and there hanging on what seemed to be a necklace tree was a pair of necklaces. A doe and Stag pendant. One fit in the other making the pendant whole. She knew in an instant this is what she was getting him. She grabbed it off the shelf in an instant.  
“MARIE!” She shouted as she ran toward her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmauld Place, 1996

Remus opened the small pocket watch he had and looked at the photo. Wavy red hair blew in the wind as a mischievous smile appeared on the woman’s face and she winked at him. 

Marie.

It had only been a few minutes since Sirius and he had finished their drinks and gone up to their respective rooms. The last few years had been torture for him. Waiting for her to come back. He met her, the young her but it wasn’t the Marie he knew. It was like looking at an old photo of someone. When they aren’t quite finished.

He wanted his Marie back.  
There would still be an age difference, there would still be the worry if she even wanted him. He never wanted to force her into anything. He wasn’t even sure if she would remember when she came back ...or if she would even come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts, December 20th, 1977

The group decided to celebrate Christmas as a group on their last day before Christmas break.   
All of them huddled in the Gryffindor common room. Remus sitting in one of the wingback armchairs, Marie in his lap and Sirius in a chair next to them.   
James was sitting in a chair near the tree as he watched Lily divide gifts among the group. Peter pouring Christmas punch for everyone.

“Okay! Sirius, you’re first. Open your gifts.” Lily announced. She had decided that everyone needed to watch each person open each gift.

Sirius picked up the first gift. “From Peter”   
As he unwrapped the gift there was a bunch of Zonko’s products.

“Thanks mate! My supply was running low. Always looking out for me” Sirius beamed. He then picked up another gift.

“From James” Sirius looked up and rattled the box, he opened it and there was a mirror. Sirius lifted it up and looked at it oddly.  
“I know I’m attractive mate but these good looks are for others.”

James laughed. “No, it’s a talking mirror. So if we're ever apart we can talk to each other through it.”

Sirius looked as if he may cry but he just gave a large smile.   
“Thanks mate”

The next few boxes were more Zonko’s products, a leather jacket from Remus and a doormat that said “Wipe your paws” from Marie for his new place.

James got lots of Quidditch stuff, new broom care products and a new pair of boots. Lily gave him the pendant  
“I know it’s girly to wear a necklace…” Lily began but was silenced with a kiss when James looked at it. “I love it.” He said putting it on.

Peter was next, lots of sweets, a baking set and some new quills.

Lily received lots of scarves, a new muggle curling iron from Marie and from James, she got the most gorgeous green dress.

Marie was next she received some cookie cutters in the shape of dog treats from James, Lily got her a lovely red teapot, Peter a copy of Romeo and Juliet and Sirius got her a key to his apartment. Remus gave him a look and he claimed it was a gift for the both of them, that they were always welcome at his place.

Remus got her a locket with a picture of the both of them in it and the engraving had R & M on it. She put it on and beamed.

Remus was last. He received jumpers, jumpers and more jumpers. Peter managed to get him an astronomy book but the real prize was Marie’s gift.

Remus opened the watch and the widest smile drew on his face. He opened the watch and saw the picture in it and kissed her quickly.

After thank yous had been said and they put Peter to bed, James and Lily went off to be alone together.

“You two gonna leave me too?” Sirius said a little tipsy from the firewhiskey he had consumed. 

“Never Padfoot” Marie smiled as she cuddled up to Remus on the couch. “I’ll always come back to you two”

Sirius sat on the ground in front of the two of them on the couch and they talked. Sirius looked at Marie for a moment then asked a question he had wanted to for a long time.

“Marie, how do you know so much about werewolves?”

Marie smiled, thinking fondly. “My father was a werewolf.”

Remus looked down at her shocked. “He was?”

Marie nodded. “My mother was a pure-blood witch. She met him at work. They both worked in a pub. She told me about what happened when a werewolf finds there mate. I didn’t know how accurate her description of it was until it happened with Remus. They loved each other so much. I became an animagus for my father as you guys did for Remus. I was able to run with him on his nights and keep him from hurting anyone. It's different from running with Remus but still just as emotional.”

Remus thought for a moment. “Did you have any other siblings?”

Marie sighed. “I had two little brothers, but they died in the car accident that took my parents. They were twins. Harris and David.”

“Were they?” Remus began but Marie smiled and answered his question. “No, they were not werewolves. You can’t pass it genetically. You have to be bitten by a werewolf in his wolf form. Plain and simple. Even if two werewolves mate and have babies they are just common wolves. Same goes for the human form.”

Sirius then got a big grin. “Am I handsome in the future?”

“Sirius we agreed no future questions” Marie said in a scolding tone.

Sirius stuck out his lip and pressed his hands together.  
“Puh-leeeeaasssseee”

Marie rolled her eyes “Yes, Sirius you are still very attractive in the future...but ...Remus is sexier.”

Remus laughed lightly in amusement but Sirius groaned. “Oh come on! He’s a professor. How is that sexy?”

“You’d be surprised.” Marie said as she nuzzled deeper into Remus, a low rumble in his chest starting. 

Sirius made a face then stood. “Well I’m going to bed. I can smell animal pheromones when I smell em” He then stumbled up the stairs to his room.

“PETER, I’M COMING UP, DON’T BE FRIGHTENED.” Sirius shouted as his foot ran heavy on the steps.

Remus then kissed Marie’s head.  
“It’s been difficult, hasn't it. I can see it in your eyes. You want to protect us from something but you can’t.”

“I know this sounds terrible, Remus but you’re the only one I care about right now. I can’t control what happens to them but I can let you know how loved you are by me.” Marie said as she sat up and looked at him in the eyes. “I have never felt as whole with someone as I do with you.”

Remus smiled and caressed her arm.   
“I don’t know what I’ll do when you go back to your time.”

“I’ll see you again.” Marie said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Ah yes, but I, weary traveler must take the slow path.” Remus said not meeting her eyes. Looking sad.

“We knew the risk, Remus.” Marie said almost feeling defensive, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away.

Remus sat up and pulled her face to look at him.  
“I would do it again the same, every time.”

He placed a tender kiss on her lips and she smiled at him.  
They both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmauld Place, 1996

The sun was rising in Grimmauld place. Remus knew the next day would come with its own set of problems. Like how to explain to the group where Marie had gone off to. Remus and Sirius were running out of lies.

“No sign of her?” Came the voice of Sirius who saw Remus staring at his watch.

Remus shook his head in sadness.

“She’ll come back, Remus” Sirius said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. “She promised.”

“Maybe something went wrong. Maybe she doesn’t want me anymore.” Remus said.

“She does. You know Dumbledore sent her away because Peter had told Voldemort she was from the future. He would have chased you both down for the rest of your lives.” Sirius said reassuring his friend.

Remus nodded. “She didn't deserve that.”

“No, she didn’t” Sirius said as he opened the fridge.

Suddenly they heard the front door open. Both men looking to the door. A tentative soft voice coming from that direction.

“Hello?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts, May 5th, 1978

James stands out looking over Hogwarts.

“You coming, Potter?” Sirius shouts to him as they make their way to the boats.

James smiles at his friend then looks back. “I can’t believe I’m never going to see it again”

Marie gets an odd look on her face but puts a hand on James's shoulder.  
“There are far better things ahead than any we leave behind”

James smiled, kissing her on the forehead and moving to join Lily and Sirius on a boat.   
Marie looks at Hogwarts,she then feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso. Remus presses his lips to her ear.  
“Come, lover, we’ll both be seeing this place again. That much we both know.”

She takes his hand and walks toward the boat where their friends are waiting. As they sail away from the tower they sail away silently, all reflecting upon the years they had at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas, Godric’s Hollow, Potter Household, 1979

“If you’re carollers again I warn you I’ve got a squirt gun!’” Shouted a pregnant Lily Potter as she answered the door.   
“Remus! Marie! Come in, come in.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love pregnant Lily?” Marie laughs as Remus helps her off with her coat.

“Not as much as I do” James said as he came out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. 

“It’s the only proof we have he’s actually had sex with Lily.” Chimes Sirius as he stands to greet the two of them.

They all take their seats and then Lily shrieks from across the room.  
James jumps up quickly “The baby?!”

Lily rolls her eyes. “NO you dolt, I’m only two months pregnant. Look at Marie’s left hand!” Lily runs over to Marie and grabs her hand.

“Look at that diamond!” Lily gasps. 

“We’re engaged.” Marie said softly and suddenly there was champagne and toasts and hands clapping on backs.

“Remus! How’d you get that ring?” James asked.

Remus smiled widely. “We may have cheated and utilized Marie’s future knowledge of muggle commerce.”

Sirius tsked as he looked over the ring.  
“It would never have worked between us love” 

Marie bust out laughing and hugged Sirius.  
“Congrats, my dear.” Sirius said as their hug disconnected.

“Peter sends his regards, he couldn’t come tonight.” Sirius said as he moved to look at Lily and James.

“Shall we open presents then?” Lily suggested. Marie nodded quickly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 1980, Small apartment in Muggle London, Remus and Marie’s place.

There was a loud knock on the door.   
“I’ve got it love” Marie shouted to Remus who was reading in the study.

As she opened the door, there stood Dumbledore and before she knew it Dumbledore opened a bottle and she was surrounded in blue smoke, the room began spinning.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s office, 1996

Marie’s head was swimming as she stood from the floor. There sitting at his desk was Dumbledore.

“Ah yes, I found a letter telling myself that you would be here at this time.” Dumbledore said with a smile.

“What year is it?” She asked.

“1996” Dumbledore said. Marie felt as though she may faint. She was back. Back in the time she was originally supposed to be.  
Picking up a newspaper she realized. She’d only been gone one day.  
For her, it had been four years. She was 22 years old now.

“My dear, I understand your confusion but let me explain. I did not give you the option of going back or not because, you see, Voldemort had found out you were a time traveller, from Peter Pettigrew. I had to send you home.” Dumbledore said hoping to easy any anger she may be feeling.

Marie fell to the floor. Tears in her eyes. She sobbed. She mourned all the years she lost with Remus, the wedding they’d planned and were two months from, she mourned all of it. Dumbledore moved and did something very out of character. He knelt down and held her as she cried. They stayed there for a few moments then Marie stood and wiped away her tears.

“I suppose I have to face Remus.” She said sadly. “And hope he isn’t afraid of the age difference or the fact that it’s been years for him but moments for me.”

“Trust” Dumbledore said as he lead her out of the office.

Dumbledore securely had her apparate to a few blocks away from Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had to remind her of the safety protocols, however, the house seemed to remember her. 

It was early when she walked into the house. The long hallway in front of her was dark and it was silent.

“Hello?” She said softly as she walked in.

When she got no answer she walked slowly into the house, she clung to the necklace Remus had given her for Christmas, it gave her strength. She didn’t even know where to start with what she should say to him. However, as she walked she looked up and saw Remus standing at the end of the hall.

He looked at her, frozen in his step. His eyes were heavy, he had more scars that she had remembered and he looked much older. However she still could see her Remus, the Remus she fell in love with in his face.  
Marie began to cry.  
“Remus” she said almost like a breath. Without realizing it she found herself running to him and he ran to her. 

They crashed into one another and held each other tight.  
“Marie, oh Marie” Remus said his breath sounding ragged.

“You came back to me, didn't you?” Remus said looking at her face.

“If you’ll have me.” Marie said tears streaming down her face.

Remus held her close once again. “With all my heart.”

She then kissed him passionately and he lifted her up in his arms as he kissed her.  
All of a sudden they heard a disgusted noise come from the kitchen.  
“Look at you pair, Robbin the cradle are we Moony?”

Marie turned and smiled at Sirius, running and hugging him.  
“Good to see you too, Padfoot.”

“We missed you, Siren.” Sirius said kissing her cheek. “I’m going to go try to explain this to everyone before they see you two get all lovey-dovey with each other and get weirded out.”

Remus and Marie moved to his room and he closed and locked the door. She giggled as he moved over to her, hands roaming over her body like he was trying to memorize her. He pressed her against the wall and her breath hitched. 

“Remus” she sighed as he began kissing on her neck. “Mark me.” She said in a soft breath.

Remus looked up at her, realizing how serious this was.  
She then pushed him to his bed and straddled him. Kissing him deeply and ruffling her hands through his hair he seemed to get the message and he marked her instantly. 

The rest of the day they spent tangled in each other’s arms.

When they emerged it took some time for everyone else to adjust. Remus being in his 30s and Marie only 22 years old but eventually after everything was explained they all understood.   
Remus and Marie married a few weeks later.


	10. Epilogue.

Epilogue.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Marie and Remus both survived

Marie went to work in the Ministry with Hermione to fight for the rights of werewolves and other magical creatures. Lupin’s Law was put into effect under Marie and Hermione’s administration. 

Lupin returned to Hogwarts and continued teaching Defense against the dark arts, having Harry as a guest speaker often.

Marie retired from her duties at the ministry once she gave birth to their Twin son, Sirius David (after their best friend and Marie’s brother) and Harris James (Harris after Marie’s second brother and James after Harry’s father) who were not werewolves of any kind. Just normal mischievous boys. 

Remus and Marie lived in peace and bliss for the rest of their lives. 

The end.


End file.
